The Birth of Olivia
Mouse Avenger Productions presents Sleeping Olivia A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Anastasia Ashworth as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham John Sturtridge as Norman Freirson Maggie Roswell as the Mouse Queen Charles Fleischer as Bill the Lizard Tony Anselmo as Max "Snakes" Henshaw Maurice LaMarche as John "Red" Robertson Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric Jodi Benson as Ariel Andrew Francis as Shining Armor John DiMaggio as Fidget and Jeremy Irons as Franklin Frierson Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted, and they called her Olivia." Chorus: Sweet Olivia The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the olive tree, for she also filled their lives with kindness and compassion. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant mouse princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Olivia! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail Olivia! Hail Olivia! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Olivia! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Olivia! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a Danish one with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows, wearing a white uniform with gold trimming and epaulettes, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white pants with gold lining, and black shoes. His name was Eric. The woman was an Atlantican one with red hair, blue eyes, and red lips, wearing a white and gold dress, a cream-colored underdress and bloomers, a white bow holding her low ponytail, and matching pumps. Her name was Ariel, Eric's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Eric and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Eric's butler, Grimsby, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as two mice entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Franklin and Prince Norman Frierson!" Sure enough, one of the mice was a stout one with tan fur, curvy pink ears, a black nose, whiskers, a white bucktooth, and brown eyes, wearing a blue-gray dress shirt, a green bow tie, a dark gray coat and a matching bowler hat. His name was Franklin Frierson. The second mouse was a small one with tan fur, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, and brown eyes, wearing a dark red collar shirt with long scarlet sleeves, navy blue knickerbockers and brown button suspenders. His name was Norman Frierson, Franklin's grandson. Franklin walked up to the throne where Eric was sitting. Eric got up from his throne, walked over to Franklin, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Franklin introduced Norman to Eric. Eric smiled and shook Norman's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Norman Frierson, Franklin's grandson and heir to Eric's child would be betrothed." Franklin guided Norman to Ariel's throne. She and her future adoptive grandson-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby mouse in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Norman looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes